marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocket Raccoon
89P13 is a genetically enhanced creature turned freelance criminal, calling himself Rocket. Alongside his friend and partner Groot, Rocket traveled the galaxy picking up bounties until they met Star-Lord who then convinced them to assist him to sell the Orb for a massive profit. However as it was discovered that the Orb was one of the Infinity Stones which was being sought out by Ronan the Accuser, Rocket was convinced to risk everything to stop Ronan's plans to destroy Xandar and enslave the world. During the ensuing conflict, Rocket managed to assist his friends in destroying Ronan, despite Groot being killed. Rocket then became a member of the Guardians of the Galaxyalongside the newly planted baby Groot. Rocket continued working with the Guardians when they were hired by the Sovereign to slay the Abilisk, however, Rocket took the job as a way to steal Anulax Batteries to sell. This angered Ayesha, causing her to declare war on the Guardians and hired the Ravagersto capture them. Rocket and Groot were soon captured by Taserface, who had taken command from Yondu Udonta, which forced Rocket and Udonta to work together to break free and kill Taserface. During his time with Udonta, Rocket learned how to be a better person and understood how much he loves his Guardians family, and joined the Battle on Ego's Planet. Four years later, the Guardians picked up Thor after the Asgardians were slaughtered by Thanos, who had resumed his quest for the Infinity Stones himself. The Guardians split up; while the rest of the team returned to Knowhere to find the Aether, Rocket and Groot accompanied Thor to Nidavellir to obtain the weapon Stormbreaker. Using the Bifrost Bridge, the trio traveled to Earth to join the Battle of Wakanda. Their efforts to stop Thanos proved for naught in the end, and Rocket was one of the only Guardians to survive Thanos' subsequent mass slaughter, along with Nebula. Rocket, joining the Avengers, traveled to Titan II, where Thor decapitated Thanos. Rocket spent the next five years protecting Earth alongside Nebula and War Machine under the command of Natasha Romanoff. In 2023, after discovering how to traverse through time safely, Rocket and Thor traveled back in time to 2013, where he extracted the Aether from Jane Foster on Asgard. With all six Infinity Stones used to reverse the effects of the Snap, Rocket participated in the Battle of Earth, fighting Thanos' army. After attending Iron Man's funeral, Rocket left the Avengers and rejoined the Guardians, now including Thor, preparing to leave Earth and return to their cosmic adventures. History Subject: 89P13 was recovered by alien scientists and brought to the Halfworld planet in the Keystone Quadrant star system, where he was genetically and cybernetically enhanced so that he was given sentient levels of intelligence. However, years of abuse and repetitive genetic rewrite caused him to develop a vain and chaotic personality, driving him into becoming a gun slinging mercenary, calling himself Rocket. Rocket's Nova Corps criminal record includes thirteen counts of theft, twenty two counts of escape from his incarceration, seven counts of mercenary activity, and fifteen counts of arson.2 Deals at the HubEdit Partnering with Groot, a Flora colossus from Planet X, Rocket made his way in the galaxy performing various acts of dubious legality. On one such adventure, Rocket and Groot made their way to the Hubwithout money and desperate for a job in order to buy fuel for their vehicle. A job came their way via Sqqd'li, under the orders of his employer the crime-lord Zade Scraggot, who hired Rocket and Groot to retrieve a package being held in the highly secure "Uptown" section of the station for 1000 Credits. Rocket and Groot successfully retrieved the package, but upon discovering that the package contained a family of sentient Scalluscs, a snail-like creature that Scraggot was planning on harvesting for their shells, Rocket and Groot rescued the Scalluscs from their cruel fate after a brief scuffle with Scraggot and his men.3 Quest for the OrbEdit Encountering Star-LordEdit